Revival
by TheKasaiKokoro
Summary: Bulma has made an important decision for the Z Warriors and the Earth. Hopefully this will not go downhill the way Gohan worries it might. For his family, his friends, the earth, and for the people who wait beyond his horizon.


Disclaimer: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball Super are owned by Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 1

It had been a two years since their last wish on the dragonballs. Shenron had been hesitant on whether or not he could undo something that had been final for over a decade; but after waiting for a quiet and tense moment his deep voice echoed through their minds.

"Your wish has been granted." A sigh of relief washed over the whole group, and tense shoulders relaxed. Vegeta had a light in his eyes and Bulma clung onto his arm, shaking in unreleased excitement. Had my father been here, he might have spun my mother around in joy. I held in my fears and smiled along with everyone else. Despite the bad that could come from this choice, this was the right thing to do.

Resurrecting the dead Saiyan race, while it had its consequences, it was something that every Z Warrior had pondered over from the moment they learned of their fate. No race, no matter their history should have to die by the hands of a tyrant. Vegeta had vouched for many of his race in the privacy of his own family and my fathers. When Bulma finally came to everyone with her final decision no one fought her on it. They had spent years on a back and forth, and Bulma had ended the debate.

For her husband and for all the innocent souls lost in the tragedy we would save them. As I stood under the light of Shenron, worrying and celebrating with my friends and family, I felt a deep pull to the stars. As I searched the group surrounding me I caught the eyes of Vegeta and he raised his can of beer at me, a smirk lighting his lips and her pointed up at the sky. No longer fighting the urge to look up, I stared mesmerized at the bright red speck light years away.

Bulma dismissed Shenron, her red lips pulled back in the largest grin I'd ever seen on her face, and as she turned she declared that soon they'd be on their way to the Planet Vegeta. She practically bounced back and forth between friends, never losing a smile, and while Vegeta still refused to socialize there was a lightness in his posture and expression.

But that had been two years ago, and Bulma's attempts at contact to the Planet Vegeta continuously failed. She had tried everything from satellite, to sending a sort of message in a bottle in the form of a self piloting drone. Vegeta was becoming agitated and Bulma's fuse was lit to the point of explosion.

I felt an obligation to help, but mother was strict about my studies and now I was enrolled in High School. It wasn't like I needed it, but mother insisted that no child of hers should only know how to socialize with people twice his age. Any time I could dedicate to the cause I would, But the times that I could were few and far between.

Despite all of that, the high of the possibility kept everyone going. With the threat of possible attack the Z Warriors trained, Bulma and her father dedicated their work on contact and I was forced to sit in a desk and stare out a window as Videl Satan glared a hole through my skull. Sometimes I wondered how she passed her classes when all of her attention was on me.

I turned to her, raising an eyebrow and she looked away, her forehead creased, she bit her lip and her face heated up in the shame of being caught red handed. I had to choke back a chuckle, trying hard to keep up the nerd persona that I had established on my first day of class. After that confusing day I felt that the best way to fit in was to take on the role, and so I did; Despite quite a bit of flak Vegeta threw my way. I kept my raised eyebrow curious, before dropping it and frowning in frustration. Erasa watched from afar, studying our interaction and entertaining herself with our struggle. As I turned my attention back out the window I fought the urge not to catch the on coming projectile aimed for my head. I heard more than felt the splat of the spitball, and the roaring laughter of sharpener as I grimaced at the saliva covered paper.

"Could you be anymore juvenile?" I muttered. My lips curled in what I believe was a Vegeta like snarl before dropping my head and covering my face in my hands, almost as if I was embarrassed. This caused another round of laughter to ensue. Just as Videl was about to stand up and chastise him the bell rang and I stood, pushing past student quickly so I could get home in enough time to finish homework and train.

Videl called out my name as I passed and I pushed forward quicker, hearing her huff of annoyment. "Sharpener, how much more childish can you get?" I stepped out into the hall, Videls cold words still reaching my sensitive ears. I knew it was only a small time before she came after me and questioned me over my odd behavior today in class.

I hadn't really felt like paying attention during the brief lesson on our new planetary map. It seems that a lot of scientists are interested in the new habitable planet a few stars away. After everything Bulma and Vegeta were going through to get in contact with them I felt like paying attention to something as trivial as theorization over the birth of Planet Vegeta was redundant. I knew more than they could teach me in class.

Just as I was about to reach my locker a leg shot out in front of me. I fought down the urge to jump over it, and face planted into the floor. A group of jocks cackled and walked away, glancing back occasionally to watch me struggle to pick up my books and papers. Picking up the last of what I had dropped Videl stood over me. I sighed, and gave her a little smile.

"Are you just going to let everyone treat you this way?" Her usual glare creasing her face.

"I really don't want to pick unnecessary fights." I lied. Yeah, I had wanted to fight back many times, but I also wanted to keep a low profile. "Besides, they're really not doing any harm." I looked down at my watch. 5:00. I had to get home, but I could tell Videl wasn't ready to leave me alone.

"You weren't paying attention in class today." She said matter of fact. I laughed, scratching the back of my head. I really didn't want to deal with this today.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a lot to do." That wasn't really a lie, but I knew that wouldn't be enough. I was right.

"I know you're not telling me the whole truth Gohan!" She stepped closer. Looking determined, she narrowed her eyes. "What's been up with you recently. You've been acting weird."

I looked down at my watch again, and stepped around her. Placing my books in my locker I could still feel her eyes on me. "Nothings "been up"." I swung my backpack over my shoulders, and walked past her. She matched my stride and people turned their heads to watch.

"You completely zone out when we start the section on the new planet that showed up 2 years ago. Usually you love nerdy shit like that." Underneath the usual anger I could hear her worry. I didn't dislike Videl, she was just nosey.

"Videl, honestly, I'm just over worked. I'll be fine after the weekend." She rolled her eyes, obviously not believing me. She looked down at her feet, the glare softening into genuine concern. "Really Videl, don't worry about me." The soft look was short lived as her cheeks flushed and her lips pursed.

"Who said I was worried? Go home Gohan!" I chuckled under my breath as she pushed me back a little. I stumbled for her satisfaction, tripping a little over my own feet and enjoying the slight fear that came over her expression as I fell over myself.

As I righted myself again I smirked, winking at her. Just because I didn't show off my strength didn't mean I couldn't mess with her. "Ah, Videl. Were you worried I'd fall?" She growled and stepped forward with a raised fist.

"Goddamnit Gohan! Just cause you're a nerd doesn't mean I won't pound your face in!" I held my hands up in defeat, feigning shock and stepped back, before I turned and took off into a run out of the school entrance. She growled in frustration, and before I had left I know I saw the apples of her cheeks and the tips of her ears grow pink.


End file.
